


you only hold me up like this

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multi, Trans Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri is seventeen years old and acting in a show centered around Katsuki's love story. And skating, of course.





	you only hold me up like this

**Author's Note:**

> this was for trope_bingo, trope in question being 'breaking the fourth wall'. i hope you enjoy!

"I'll make you into borscht at Moscow, you—" Yuri looks at the camera with a raised eyebrow, sighing. "Can we drop the calling Katsuki pig, please? Everyone probably thinks I'm a fatphobic asshole by now."

The director mutters something and Yuri hisses under his breath. This show is exhausting, and representing his teen years, when he was so foul mouthed and rude, isn't what he likes. "No? Fine, let's do that again. Give me another fork?" a woman gives him a fork ready to be broken, she takes the one in the plate and the scene starts again.

"I'll make you into borscht at Moscow, you pig bastard!" he says, and the director says the scene is over. He groans before getting up from the chair and Mila puts her arm around his shoulder as she talks about how the director wasn't very into depicting her relationship with Sara.

"You're awful at following the script nowadays," she adds, laughing softly as she goes to get a water bottle. She drinks from it, smiling softly. "At least this episode is complete. Do you think people are gonna overthink about Katsuki's kiss with Viktor?"

"Oh god, they're going to think it was a hug," Yuri can't help but groan, throwing his head back as he sits down in the sofa they have to relax before shooting the next episode, although that one's going to be recorded tomorrow.

Mila laughs. "They probably are going to. Can't wait til their reactions to them getting engaged in-show."

Yuri snorts as he puts a tie back into his hair. "When Viktor started complaining about taking his ring off I wanted to die, Mila." He puts his feet on the coffee table. "He's way too clingy to Katsuki, I swear."

"They've been married for a few months, they're still in the honeymoon phase."

Yuri shrugs. "Whatever." He takes Mila's water bottle from her hands and takes a long sip, feeling the water refresh his throat and his lips. "I needed water, Christ." He smiles as he takes his phone from his pocket and texts Otabek.

He's kind of sad Otabek won't appear until episode ten, but it's the most logical thing considering he's not in any of Katsuki's competitions besides the Final itself. The group chat is soon spammed by notifications about how the episode went, with side comments about how they wish Leo and Guang-hong had more screentime.

Minami comments about how he should have more screentime next season, and Yuri laughs coolly. "I mean, you're getting to the GP next season, so you should," is Katsuki's response to Minami's whining.

"Why did we decide that having a group chat was a great idea?" Mila mutters before opening FaceTime and starting a videocall with her girlfriend, talking happily about how the show is going and about her having a little screentime next episode, mainly because her twin brother is there.

"It was Phichit's idea," Yuri mutters as he scrolls down through the massive amount of texts.

He sighs as he looks through the script he got for next episode. In the last page there's a bit where he gives Katsuki some pirozhki, and he smiles. That's more like their current relationship, rather than the one they had that year.

"The show is going surprisingly well," Mila tells him, showing him the page for the show's ratings and views in the channels in Japan and elsewhere. "Considering it's about figure skating, it has quite a following."

Yuri takes Mila's phone from her hands and scrolls down the ratings, most of them more than three stars. He filters it out to show the one star ones and it's of course filled with homophobes, as the summary featured the word 'romance' and all the main characters are men.

"I wish we were in the perfect world we act in," Yuri huffs, giving Mila's phone back to her before getting up from the sofa.

"Lacking discrimination?"

"Exactly," Yuri nods. He remembers when he got beaten up for his feminine looks and how he was 'obviously a fag', he remembers when Viktor got the same treatment earlier into his career. It's awful, and being the biggest skaters from Russia while being gay isn't the most pleasurable experience.

"Kubo said it'd be the most comforting thing for the LGBT audience," Mila comments, shaking her head. "And honestly, it is a dream world. Sara tends to ramble about wishing the real world was like it."

"I'm not even open about being gay, yet everyone assumes so. I don't deny it because it's not a lie." He laughs bitterly before taking another sip from Mila's water bottle. "I'm gonna go to my apartment. See you tomorrow," he says, waving good bye as Mila texts her girlfriend.

Otabek has moved to St. Petersburg recently, his undercut growing out and him looking prettier than ever. Yuri stretches as he puts his bag on the floor and sees how Otabek is on his phone, probably looking at some cat website rather than social media. "How long have you been with your binder on?" Yuri asks before flopping down into Otabek's lap.

"Uh," Otabek sighs before elbowing Yuri's neck, which gains a perplexed hiss from the younger man. "Alright, I'll go to the bathroom."

"It's cool, I've seen your chest thousands of times." Otabek gives him the stare that means 'not right now, please,' and Yuri nods. The Kazakh man walks to the guests bathroom and when he comes back the two lumps on his chest are back there, but after being years on testosterone he doesn't look any less manly. "Shooting was okay."

"I appear in— three episodes more, don't I? Tenth?"

"Uh-huh," Yuri nods, catching on to Otabek's monotonous voice, the way it doesn't wave around like most people's. He looks to the coffee table, the hoodies and sweaters haphazardly thrown around in the floor. He sees a copy of the Quran in there and he gets up. "You were reading it?"

Otabek grimaces. "No, not really. Can you put it in the shelf?" his voice is empty, sad almost, and Yuri knows why, but he doesn't put his concerns aloud. He doesn't like talking about his friend's issues if he doesn't bring them up first, kind of an unspoken rule between them.

Yuri takes the book from the cofee table and he puts it back in the shelf. He knows Otabek doesn't know what to do about his religion, and if he wasn't raised by an agnostic grandfather he feels like he could help him one way or another. "Has your mom called you?" he asks anyway, voice a little tight.

Otabek's lips purse. "She hasn't."

Yuri sighs before laying his head on his friend's lap, the other one putting his hand on his golden locks, threading with care. "Tomorrow I have to go again. Got to film the Rostelecom Cup off-ice," he comments aimlessly, throwing his hand so the back of it is in front of him.

Otabek catches his hand and he holds it, making Yuri let out a surprised noise. "I bet you'll have fun," he says before taking his hand off his friend's, grinning.

Yuri smiles. Yeah, he'll try to.


End file.
